Reborn In Flames
by Mystic Cake
Summary: Mao has an unexpected surprise awaiting him when he returns to his room after Super Hero Aurum takes over... A quick oneshot


Reborn In Flames

A.N.- I'm pretty sure I covered everything in the story summary so nothing really needs to be said other than enjoy ^_^

* * *

"What happened to my room?" Mao cried as he entered what he once recognized as his room. As everyone else entered the room, they couldn't find anything different in it that wasn't there before.

"What's wrong with it?" Almaz asked, carefully stepping over an overturned bookcase and the books that layered the floor next to it.

"Are you BLIND? Just LOOK AROUND! It's SO much cleaner than before!" Mao cried, throwing around various books and comics in the process.

"I don't know, it's still pretty messy..." Sapphire said, grimacing at a moldy pizza slice that stuck to the wall in a corner of the room.

"It's messy, to be sure; but it's not HONOR STUDENT MESSY!" Mao announced, still throwing around various miscellaneous things across the room, just to make it messier.

"He's right, someone was in here before and picked some things off of the floor, just look at that desk! So neat and tidy, like super delinquent tidy!" Raspberyl swooned over the clean desk, which Mao immediately strided toward and sweeped everything off of it with his arm onto the floor.

"Does it really matter what your room is like? We've got more important things to do now; Can't you... un-clean it later?" Almaz asked, motioning toward the door.

"How can I get revenge on the Super Hero for manipulating me for the past 200 years when I have the thought of my slightly cleaned room in my mind?" Mao yelled back, not really looking for an answer.

"I have to side with Mao on this one- to cook the biggest feast for a king, one must get the smaller meals out of the way first- take as much time as is needed to organize your kitchen, Mao- if he's truly a Super Hero, he can wait." Mr. Champloo said.

"Thank you for saying something useful for once!" Mao said gleefully.

While Mao was dumping out a neatly organized box full of his older comics, something caught his eye in the new pile of comics that was just formed. It was a small piece of paper, used posibly as a bookmark, as it was sticking out of the top of one of the comics. Curious enough, Mao reached for the paper and he carefully pulled it out of the comic; on it was written in very neatly written letters 'To my new friend, _Super Hero Aurum_'.

_Is this his autograph from 200 years ago? I thought I threw it away like... 199.9 years ago! And yet here it is..._

"Mao, are you listening to us?" Raspberyl cried, tugging at Mao's jacket.

"Everyone, please leave- now!" Mao said deeply, still staring at the paper.

Also brought to a point of great curiosity, Mr. Champloo managed to sneak right behind Mao to see what he was looking at, and after just catching a glimpse of the paper, he understood.

"Mao, did you just say 'please'?" Raspberyl asked, more than a little shocked.

Mao spun around, his great fury evident "NO I DIDN'T, JUST GET OUT!" he yelled, which everyone followed but Mr. Champloo.

"Take as much time as you need to taste this meal, we can wait as well." Mr. Champloo said as he too exited quickly.

_That hero... once I had studied him so eagerly... I thought they had gained the idea of 'love' and 'justice', but when push comes to shove, he's just a demon inside..._

_he's a demon inside..._

_demon inside..._

demon inside...

demon inside me...

"The demon inside me..." Mao said, recalling his inner darkness that he subdued earlier on his way to the human world, evidently he was enjoying this feast of vindictive thoughts that Mao had toward the Super Hero.

_"All you gotta do is let me out... I can make all the pain go away!" _A familiar dark voice spoke from inside Mao's head.

"Listening to voices in my head is so... year one honor student- I do what I want, not what they want; besides, the voices in my head are all idiots compared to my 1.8 million E.Q.!" Mao chuckled to himself, dragging his feet to his desk, where a lone candle flickered lightly in the otherwise unlit room.

Mao brought the paper to the flames, brightly igniting it within seconds. For about a minute, Mao simply watched the flames dance in his hand, just simply watching, contemplating what he was to do to the author of this signature. Eventually Mao's hand began to burn, which he ignored and stil he held it there for another few seconds.

Deciding it was better to put out the fire now that the Super Hero's signature was totally charred black, Mao opened a random book that lay on his floor; he then tossed the slip of burning paper in the book, and slammed it shut.

* * *

"Are you ok, Mao? We heard you yelling at yourself in there..." Almaz said, concern present in his voice.

"So you were eavesdropping on me, ex-fake hero? I don't care what your title is, you're still my permanent slave!" Mao shot back, more furious at what he vocally said in his inner argument with his dark self; maybe even to a point of worry, but he would never admit that.

"I'm sorry!" Almaz cried, taking a single step back.

"Are you feeling better?" Raspberyl asked, as someone was expected to.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go." Mao said, leading the way down the polished hallways.


End file.
